


dimple

by anentireidiot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, best friends!taeten, but they have their moments, completely inspired by the bklyn boys nct daily, frat!jaehyun, haha i hate this title, nope i will not shut up abt frat jaehyun, side johnten, ten and lucas are the real mvps, they're both panicked gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anentireidiot/pseuds/anentireidiot
Summary: Taeyong doesn't know how he got here.Wait, scratch that. It's all Ten's fault. And now Taeyong's stuck, playing beer pong with some random frat dudes while Ten has the time of his life flirting with Straight Johnny. Ten has awful puppy eyes, but he still somehow manages to wheedle Taeyong into going with him. 'It’ll be fun!' he had said. 'I’ll stay right with you!' he had said.And now Taeyong’s playing beer pong, on his second round of a losing streak and already tipsy. The frats are all at least as tipsy as him but have landed every ball perfectly. Taeyong, on the other hand, hasn’t gotten a single one.He still can't say he's expecting it when the ball smacks one of said frat boys right in the forehead.





	dimple

Taeyong doesn't know how he got here. 

Wait, scratch that. It's all Ten's fault. And now Taeyong's stuck, playing beer pong with some random frat dudes while Ten has the time of his life flirting with Straight Johnny.  Ten has awful puppy eyes, but he still somehow manages to wheedle Taeyong into going with him.  _ It’ll be fun!  _ he had said.  _ I’ll stay right with you!  _ But the minute Ten saw Straight Johnny, he had bailed on Taeyong to ‘show the hetero what he was missing.”

(Ten, however, doesn’t know what Taeyong knows- Johnny was only straight in name. Ten only knows that Johnny has had three girlfriends in the last three months. Taeyong, despite all of his efforts, can’t convince Ten that Johnny was- wait for it-  _ not straight. _ )

But anyways, back to beer pong, where Taeyong’s on his second round of a losing streak and already tipsy. The frats scare Taeyong, just a little. They're all at  _ least _ as tipsy as him but have landed every ball perfectly. Taeyong, on the other hand, hasn’t gotten a single one.

He still can't say he's expecting it when the ball smacks one of said frat boys right in the forehead.

The frat guy he’s playing against snickers. Taeyong watches in horror as the ping pong ball drops into the others’ cup. The victim lets out a chuckle before taking the ball out and chugging the drink. “Rules are rules, right?”

Taeyong barely manages a smile. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, Jaehyun, maybe you should play, teach this kid to aim.” someone he doesn’t know shouts.

Taeyong startles.  _ Who's Jaehyun?  _ As soon as the thought has manifested, a voice from behind him asks, "Who? Which kid?"

Taeyong whips around faster than he thought was humanly possible. There, in front of him, was the human representation of the most stereotypical frat kid ever. White t-shirt, black snapback, dyed brown hair, the works. ( _ He's also really pretty _ , Taeyong's traitor brain notices.  _ What kind of frat gets to be that pretty? _ )

The person from before shouts, "THE KID IN FRONT OF YOU."

Taeyong winces a little.  _ We're literally five feet away, Loud Kid.  _ "Hi. Sorry. Yeah. That would be me."

Jaehyun's gaze is shifting rapidly between Loud Kid from before and Taeyong. "Huh?"

Taeyong squirms a little. "Yeah, well, we were playing beer pong, and I kind of hit Loud Kid over there," he jerks a thumb behind him, "in the face. With a ping pong ball."

Jaehyun laughs a little. "Loud Kid? You mean Lucas? You hit Lucas in the face?"

Taeyong suddenly wishes he was anywhere but here. He spies Ten out of the corner of his eye, watching the interaction with a little smirk on his face. Taeyong flushes pink, embarrassed. "Yeah! I did. Well, my friend, Ten here, you know? He's here now. I need to leave."

Ten smiles. "Oh no, pretty boy, I'm having a lot of fun watching this. We aren't going  _ anywhere. _ "

Taeyong's about to refuse, argue, just storm straight out of the party, when he realizes that Jaehyun is still watching confusedly. "Fine, Ten. Go flirt with your straight boytoy or whatever." He pushes Ten in Johnny’s vague direction, ignoring his indignant splutters and squawks.

Loud Kid- _Lucas, _he corrects himself, says, "I love all this spicy romance-" he wiggles his fingers at them "- but I'm still waiting, you know? Are we playing or not?"

Jaehyun is still watching. Taeyong is flushing hotter and hotter. "Okay. Okay, fine. I'm going to wake up tomorrow hating myself, but okay."

Jaehyun smiles.  _ He has dimples! HE HAS DIMPLES!  _ Taeyong thinks.  _ Ten, if you can read my mind, now would be a great time to reveal that and come save me.  _ No help arrives. Taeyong resigns himself to his fate. 

"Okay," Jaehyun says. "I feel like I'm really not supposed to be teaching you how to do this. I'm not bad, you see, but I can't teach, and I think Lucas just wants to see me embarrass myself tonight-"

Taeyong interrupts. "It's fine, just like... throw your best shot?" He's internally facepalming.  _ Ten, oh Ten, why couldn't your shameless flirting skills rub off on me, please, help, anyone.  _ Jaehyun's ears are progressively turning redder and redder. "Okay," he says agreeably.

Then he chucks the ping pong ball halfway across the room. 

Taeyong can't bring himself to hide his shock. Lucas is stifling his laughter (badly). Everyone in a five-foot-radius has gone silent.

"Whoops," Jaehyun says. "Guess I'm really not that good. See? Everyone makes mistakes."

Taeyong tells himself,  _ A cute boy just sacrificed his reputation for you. Do not laugh do not laugh do not laugh do not laugh do not- _

Taeyong giggles. Just a little. And then he can't stop himself anymore, bending over with the intensity of his laughter. Jaehyun looks a bit shocked.

“What did I say?” he asks, eyebrows furrowed. Taeyong kind of just wants to squish his face.  _ He looks like a dumpling,  _ Taeyong’s brain notices.

A bit of a crowd has gathered around them now, most of which are Jaehyun’s frat buddies. He sees Johnny, eyebrow raised, amusement blatant on his features. Whispers go through the crowd. They aren’t looking at him anymore, though- they are looking at Jaehyun, and Taeyong has no idea why.

Taeyong can't really stand all the eyes on them. He ducks his head and drags Jaehyun right out of there.

Once they're sufficiently far away, Taeyong asks, "What was that all about? Why'd you miss... so badly? Why was everyone staring at you?"

So, in an effort to save face, Jaehyun says “Oh, I’m just... really drunk I guess. Probably all though I was gonna puke or something.”

Taeyong frowns. “You don’t look that drunk.”

“Do too.”

Taeyong shoots him him a look, before Jaehyun walks over to the drinks table. “Want something?” he offers.

Taeyong probably shouldn’t, if he has one more, he’ll probably wake up with a murderous hangover. “No thank you, I’d like to remember talking to you.”

Jaehyun’s ears burn at that. Oh right...cool.

"That's cute. Your ears, you know?" Taeyong blurts out. He claps his hands over his mouth. "No! Wait, sorry, that was so weird-"

Jaehyun's ears are burning redder and redder. He claps his hands over his ears. "It only happens when I'm embarrassed. Or lying. Or when I've seen someone really cute."

Taeyong’s so glad no one is around- he knows Ten would be beside himself laughing at this pathetic attempt at flirting. He can practically hear his teasing already. Taeyong steels himself.  _ You’re an embarrassment to gays, everywhere, Taeyong, get your shit together. _

Taeyong smirks, but he's freaking out internally. "Which one is it now?" ( _ Please don't say you saw a cute person, please don't say that, please, please, please- _ )

Jaehyun grins back. "I saw a really cute person." He winks.

Taeyong squeaks.

Jaehyun smirks.

_ Taeyong, you’ve gotta save face.  _ “Are they still in the room?”

“Maybe,” Jaehyun says back, teasing.

“Only maybe?”

“Yeah, maybe.  _ Maybe _ they’re in this room and  _ maybe  _ they’re dressed in a really nice jacket.”

He clears his throat. “Listen, I’m kind of drunk right now so I don’t know if I’ll remember this… maybe give me your number or something?” He wishes he could swallow his words as soon as they come out.  _ Taeyong, you idiot,  _ says a voice that sounds suspiciously like Ten,  _ you gotta be a  _ little _ less forward. _

Jaehyun, however, looks like he’s enjoying himself supremely. “Yeah, sure,” he says, leaning forward to take Taeyong’s phone into his hands. He enters his information in, then hands the phone back to Taeyong. “See you around, cutie.”

\--

And then he just LEFT, Ten!" Taeyong wails into the speakerphone. "He just LEFT!"

He hears Ten sigh. "I know, but it's not like he didn't give you his number. You know, on your phone. That you are using to talk to me instead of him."

“Yeah but like what if-”

“No buts.” Ten hangs up. Seconds later a text comes in. 

** _0/10:_ ** _ u kno i like dramatic exits but you get my point right _

** _me:_ ** _ no u mfing trick ass bitch _

** _me: _ ** _ i need a new best friend _

\--------------------

** _me:_ ** _ hey jaehyun! _

** _me:_ ** _ (it’s taeyong from the party) _

** _me:_ ** _ i was wondering if you’d wanna grab coffee later this week? _

** _frat boy jae:_ ** _ haha yeah i remember  _

** _frat boy jae:_ ** _ is it like a date or? _

** _frat boy jae:_ ** _ it’s a yes either way tho ;) _

** _me:_ ** _ yeah like a date heh _

\--------------------

** _me:_ ** _ [screenshot attached] _

** _me: _ ** _ KSJLGHSJLFG???? _

** _0/10:_ ** _ YES GET THAT MAN TAE _

\--------------------

When Taeyong finally introduces his parents to Jaehyun, the dreaded question finally arrives: “How did you even meet?”

There’s a lot of awkward stuttering to explain away.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> first fic babes! (i'd really love any feedback/kudos you could give uwu (especially on that nasty ass title))
> 
> this started as a feverish conversation on twitter, when i was extremely sleep deprived so uh. thank you to my mutuals and my singular braincell.
> 
> twt: fleurscng  
cc: fairylele
> 
> please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed this! it would mean the world to me :D


End file.
